You Make Me Want to Live
by sexehbunneh
Summary: Sequel to High School Dramas. Love triangles form. Each get a job bringing them face to face after years. Spinelli is engaged but TJ still loves her. Their love then goes on a rollarcoaster ride better than summary!
1. Chapter 1: Morning Time!

**(A/N) I'M BACK! This one won't be uploaded as fast as the other. Please read All Grown Up then High School Dramas to make the stories make sense. Hope you enjoy~xxx (crap beginner but trust me, it bets way better than this!)**

_TJ's POV_

I woke up sweat lashing off me. I had the dream again. I sighed and fell back on my bed looking at the time. Today was the day I start my new man as the janitor at a new art school. Not my goal in life but jobs these days are scarce and I'm not really good at anything.

I got up to smell Chelsea cooking breakfast. She was a shy girl who was my room mate. She had short ginger hair with brown eyes and fair skin. Chelsea was cute on it suppose.

"G-good morning, TJ!" She stuttered and blushed when she sat down my breakfast to me.

"Morning." I yawned.

Simon then came out, my other room-mate.

"What smells great?" He asked.

Chelsea set down his breakfast to him before sitting down with us.

Chelsea was a waitress in a café where Simon worked with electricity.  
>"You finally get a job?" Simon mocked.<br>"Shut-up Simon." I said annoyed.

"Good luck today." Chelsea peeped.

I realized I was late already. I shoved another mouthful in and got up grabbing my coat while drinking the coffee down fast.

"Thanks Chelsea!" I smiled before running out the door with my keys in my mouth.

I hoped in and drove away.

_Spinelli's POV_

I woke up in my bed suddenly as the daylight hit my face. I stretched with bad morning hair. Tino was use to it and on the plus side, he was asleep. I got up and went straight to take a shower when the clock went off.

Tino was Italian-American like me and loved art.

As I stepped into the shower there was a bang on the door.  
>"No! Spinelli! Not again!" He yelled.<p>

I just giggled. I always beat Tino to the showers which he hated.

I walked out with a towel round my head, white bra and black jeans I'd be wearing today. Tino came running at me, lifting me up and throwing me on the bed.

I screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Tino, No! Tino~" I went before breaking into fits of laughter.

Tino the kissed me.

"Today's the day." He smiled.

"Yeah I know." I couldn't help but smile into his brown eyes.

We kissed again before parted. I then let my long, long hair down and flicked it about.


	2. Chapter 2: Spinelli! TJ!

**(A/N) Wah! School soon and I won't be able to post as fast, DAMMIT!**

_TJ's POV_

Life is pointless. Life is nothing. Life is such a pain in the ass as I've found out in the world. You work your butt of for more work to be done. It just never seemed to leave you be.

And as my first day at work, that's exactly what it was like. It was an art school and you had your types like in any school.

You had your lay back types. They'd lie on the grass and stare at the clouds as they went by. As for their art, they drew and painted freedom and mostly used pastel paints.

There were the jokers. They played pranks on everyone causing half the mess at the school. And their art, cartoons.

The other mess goes to the punks and tough guys. They made mess. They were your bad type. They picked on others and spray painted on walls. They also stuck gum under the tables. Their art were graffiti.

Then you've got the angry, the happy and the sad. No need to explain what their art was like.

I swept the floors when the bell went for lunch time.

Classes came piling out. As I brushed a gang came and threw rubbish on the floor and laughed all hard. I sighed and kept brushing.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind. I looked behind me to see a small girl barging through the crowds of people.

"What do you want?" The big said turning around.

The small girl stomped over to him. She wasn't small but...she was smaller than me and some of the other students.

Her hair was really, really long and was tied in a low pony tail with cream dress-top with baggy jeans and red and white trainers. Must be another student.

"I want you to treat people with respect!" She shouted, standing her ground.

"Why should I?" The guy and gang laughed.

"Detention is how!" She yelled.

"What? You going to tell a teacher?" The all smiled making I'm scared noises and goody-goody noises.

"I **am **a teacher!" She yelled furiously.

The boys dropped their mouths knowing they blew it.

"I'd like to see you boys in my room now." She then walked by without a care with the young boys walking behind her.

I watched as she walked past. Now she had swagger.

…

I moved into the lunch room looking for some lunch. I didn't really mind, I had my lunch Chelsea packed for me. Now all I need is a place to sit and eat. I looked around to see a girl sitting on her own at a table where the sun hit her. She had papers all over the papers and had a pen in her hand. It turned out to be the hot, small and tough.

I walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

She looked up with her big gorgeous brown eyes.

"Uh...sure, grab a seat." The girl smiled.

I set my tray down before looking at her. I stared down at her.

Her brown eyes deep and dark as chocolate, her skin olive tonne and her hair raven black.

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

"I don't know do you?" Her eyes then met up to mine.

"I think...I've seen you before."I said for sure.

I swear I've see her before.

"I know you from somewhere as well." She said just as confused as I am.  
>That's when it hit me. Small, tough, pretty, raven hair, chocolate eyes and olive skin. It was none other than...<p>

"Spinelli?" I gasped.

She squeezed her eyes together.

"TJ...oh my god! TJ!" She shouted in disbelief.

Spinelli jumped up.

"I can't believe it's you!" I said.

"And me you!"  
>Spinelli then jumped into my arms hugging me.<p>

_Spinelli's POV_

I couldn't believe it. TJ was standing right in front of me. ME! I jumped to him, wrapping my arms round his back.

It just felt right! His arms then gently wrapped round me. His arms protected me from harm. His soft chest was still comfy to touch and rest.

I opened my eyes realized what I was doing! I was engaged! I pulled away.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"How've you been?" TJ asked as we sat down together.

"I'm fine. I'm a teacher with art now." I smiled.

"Great. Least you have a life." TJ said sarcastically.

"Have you stayed in contact with any of the other yet?"I asked, curious how the others were.

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

I shook my head regrettably. "Only Gretchen." I sighed.

"I've lost contact with her too and Mikey!" He sighed.

"So how's Vince and Gus?" I asked curiously.

"Well Vince, he's becoming a pro basketball player. As for Gus, I haven't spoken to him in a while. I've been talking to his wife though."  
>I gasped. Gus? MARRIED!<p>

"He's married?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, in fact, he married Corny. People now call her Theresa." TJ explained.

I smiled. What a cute couple.

"That's great but why haven't you spoken to him in a while?" I asked remembering what he said.

"He's in the war now. He's left Theresa. Guess what's worse!" TJ said seriously.

"What?" I practically begged.

"Theresa has found out she's pregnant and Gus doesn't even know!"

I dropped my mouth open. Poor Corny! Life must be hard for her.

"How terrible!"  
>"So, hows Gretchen?" TJ asked, his turn asking the questions.<p>

"Yeah she's fine. She married. No children yet but she's a scientist testing and doing research like in school."  
>TJ smiled. "That's nice."<p>

I sighed. When I suddenly opened my eyes remembering.  
>"Oh wait!" I suddenly said.<p>

"What?" TJ asked really confused.

"Mikey, none of us have made contact with him yet!"  
>"Yeah..."TJ said not getting me.<p>

"Well, I one day walked past the theatre and in the theatre, they advertised the play Peter Pan where Captain Hook is played by Mikey Blumberg!" I smiled.

"Amazing!" TJ smiled too.

It felt like old times again. It felt perfect. It felt right. But the moment was ruined when,

"Hey sweetie."  
>I turned to see Tino walking over.<p>

"Who's this?" He asked giving TJ a cold glare.

"Tino, this is TJ. He was my best friend in Kindergarten, Elementary, start Middle and the end of High school. He's now our janitor. TJ, this is Tino..."

_TJ's POV_

I listened as she introduced us to each other.

"Tino, this is TJ. He was my best friend in Kindergarten, Elementary, start Middle and the end of High school. He's now our janitor. TJ, this is Tino, **my fiancé!**"

The last two words slapped the smile off my face and cut my heart in two.

What?


	3. Chapter 3: Sides of a story

**(A/N) I have no idea how to start the whole thing but I know how it ends...time to hit the manga, anime and movies for some idea~tee hee**

_TJ's POV_

I went home after I was done working. I still couldn't accept Spinelli engaged. Even though it's been years and years since I've seen her, like I stayed on the graduation party to her, I will always love her. And I still do. But like a good friend I am, I have to accept.

I banged the door when I came to my apartment.

"Welcome home TJ." Chelsea said quietly blushing.

But I was so caught up in my thoughts, I just walked right past her.

_Chelsea's POV_

When I came home from work I went straight to baking. I wanted to make TJ something special since it was his first day of work. I put it in the oven while singing to myself.

Suddenly the door swung open and I twirled.

"Welcome home..."I smiled facing the person who came through the door. I was going to say TJ when I realized it was Simon. "Simon." I said trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Yo, I'm going to take a shower, all right?"  
>I nodded as he strolled into the bathroom.<p>

I sighed and went back to setting the table. I turned to look out side when I saw TJ coming.

I threw off my apron and ran to the door. I then brushed my dress down in case of any specks of dust.

TJ then burst through the door.  
>"Welcome home, TJ." I said quietly before blushing.<p>

But TJ paid no attention to me and stormed off to his room.

I stared behind him.  
>"TJ?" I asked myself. I felt sad. Something must be wrong I wonder what. I hope I haven't done anything to upset him.<p>

I started to panic when I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Simon behind me.

"Simon!" I jumped, shocked.

"Don't worry 'bout him Chels, he'll be fine. Must be a bad day of work." He explained.  
>I sighed. "I see." I mumbled quietly.<p>

I then ran off to the cooker. I grabbed my oven gloves and lifted up the pretty blueberry pie.  
>"Dinners ready!" I yelled.<p>

_TJ's POV_

I flopped onto my bed, remembering all the times I've spent with Spinelli and how much it killed me when she left in middle year. I remember our adventures in school. I remember splitting up with the group for college.

I sighed and rolled over before I let out a growl.

I clenched the pillow in my hand and felt like I was about to tare it to shreds.

WHY MOST LIFE BE SO HARD! Why must life break my poor beating heart.

"Dinners ready!" I heard Chelsea.

I sighed. Shake it off man, shake it off.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

_Spinelli's POV_

For some reason I felt a little sad when I got home.

I started to cook. I wasn't any good so I usually made microwave dinners and stuff like that. Just plain simple.

I set it down in front of Tino and sit down across from him. I didn't feel hungry so I just started to pick at my food before sighing again.

"Okay!" Tino shouted banging his fists down on the table.

I jumped and looked at him.

"W-what?"I asked a little scared like I've done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" He shouted.

"N-nothing's wrong, Tino, I just..." Actually, I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what it was.

Tino then chucked the fork at the table nearly hitting me.

"What you think you're doing!" I yelled standing up, furious.

Tino came up to I. I held my ground.

"Don't shout at me." He threatened.

I didn't know what to do except turn it into a flirt.

"Why, I've been a bad girl?" I asked moving my eyebrows in a sexy way.

Tino then quickly stepped closer to me, grabbing my hair and pulling till I looked up at him. He looked at me with his eye turning red before he quickly put his lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4: What's wrong with me?

**(A/N) I'm back at school. I hate it but I love going cause my friends and I have random moments and I absolutely love them to bits! but school is school and is working me to death so not my fault if I don't post quickly or they're crap, I'M TIRED!**

_Spinelli's POV_

"Yes, well done Erine. Very good." I said as I walked around all the young and talented artists in my class.

"Eric don't stap the picture try this." I leaned over behind him and grabbed his hand and started to brush showing him how it's done. "There you go!"

I then walked away. I sighed. I slumbered in my seat.

Usually I'd be excited to see everyone's work but lately I've been out of it. I sighed again rubbing my forehead. Dammit, maybe I'm coming down with something.

"Miss!" I jerked my head up to see Jessie. A girl with ginger hair, glasses and a dress. She was a snob. I loved punching them when I was little.

"What Jessie?" I asked feeling like pulling her pigtails for her hundreth snitching she's done today.

"Taylor is flicking paint and it went on mw!" She complained.

I sighed and banged my head on the table. I'm deffinately sick.

I got up to she her art. It was a very good picture with colours splashed everywhere.

"Very good Taylor." I smiled at her. "Just a little up here and when flicking the brush, flick like this so it doesn't get all over everyone." I then walked over to Jessie. "Jessie, I can't even see the paint!" I raised my voice.

Jessie folded her arms. Suddenly Eric dropped all the paints onto the floor makig a mess. Colours ran and mixed with each other. They ran all over the place making a really big mess on the floor.

"Eric!" I shouted walking over. "Okay, I know this is an art class and I know you like paint and I know that mess on the floor looks totally awesome but please! Try to be careful!" I babbled before slowing down on the last words.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Shall I get the janitor to clean this up, miss?" Sarah asked kindly.  
>"Yeah, you go do that."I sighed. "Jessie, stay behind class please."<br>"Me! What! What for!" She yelled.

"After Class, NOW! And no BUTS MISSES!" I yelled.  
>Jessie then turned and stormed on a huff.<p>

I rolled my eyes and collapsed on my table.

The bell then went and the class emptied out for lunch. I looked up to so Jessie standing there.

"What miss?" She asked irritated.

"Why do you tell on people?" I asked.

"Because adults like it. They give me cookies." I then thought for a moment. Sounded so familiar.

"Tell me, who's you father called?" I asked.

"Randall." She said.

I banged my head on the table. "Figures. Go now."  
>I then heard her skip along out of the room.<p>

Stupid Randall and family.

"Another Randall." I heard a voice.

"TJ!" I said shocked and as I jumped up my glass of water fell from the table and smashed making water everywhere.

TJ chuckled. "Guess I'll clean that up too."  
>"Naw, forget it. I'll do it." I sighed.<br>"No! I insist!" TJ argued.

"Clean up the mess you came here to do!" I yelled.

"Jeez, someone's in a mood." TJ said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it for some odd reason." I sighed shaking me head.

Even we were quiet cleaning it up, it was nice. I didn't feel sad but happy and I had butterflies in my stomach. It was so sweet, it made me happy but by the look on his face, I think it's awkward for him.

I couldn't help but laugh.

TJ turned towards me.  
>"What?" He asked smirking.<p>

I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh nothing!"

"No, seriously, what's funny?" He insisted I tell him.  
>"I don't know." I said truthfully not able to lie to him.<p>

TJ then laughed with me.

Suddenly, Tino walked into the room.

He gave TJ a cold stare. "What's funny?" He insisted.

"We were talking about when we were younger and then I accidently dropped my water."I tried the tears from my eyes.

"I see."

_TJ's POV_

I don't know why Spinelli lied to him but he bought it.

"I see." He smirked. He then started to kiss in front of me in purpose.

Spinelli seemed shocked, confused and was trying to pull away but he had her firmly in his grip.

I tried not to stare so I just kept working on the mess on the floor.

"Tino, stop, not now."I here Spinelli gasp for air once she was free from his lips.

"But honey, we're engaged, we can kiss anywhere we want." Tino said pulling her closer for another kiss but Spinelli quickly turned it into a hug.

"Yes but, I'm not in a good mood." Spinelli sighed hoping he'd buy it but I seen through her act from the start.

She may think she's covered it up, but I saw it all. There was something wrong with her and it was troubling her and as for laughing, I do believe it was for nothing.  
>I went back to cleaning before I left the room for the love birds.<p>

For some reason, watching them made me feel bad. Did I want a girl? Did I want to settle down? I didn't know so I decided I'll figure it out some other time.

…

I walked up to the canteen were I sat waiting for the cook, Joan, to show to give me a scolding about slacking off except when I got there, Joan was't.

Instead, there was a beautiful girl with brown eyes and long brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5: Tino urges

**(A/N) People are confused. Let's put it this way, All Grown Up! is the first of the saga and it's when the gang are in middle school, High School Dramas is the second story which is the most popular and it's about them in high school, this story called You Make Me Want to Live is about them in their jobs~by them I mostly mean TJ and Spinelli. Hope that clears some up. The reason why they haven't seen each other is so long is because of college. **

_TJ's POV_

I watched the beautiful girl with the brown eyes and brown hair. The brown hair was in pigtails and she was so cute. She was carrying pots until she fell.

"Ah!" she cried out.

I ran to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She said before giggling. "Thanks."  
>I helped her up.<p>

"I'm just a cluts that's all. No need to worry." She laughed to me.

I laughed back picking up the pots with her, she dropped.

"Names Alice." She smiled.  
>"TJ." I said to her.<p>

Alice giggled when suddenly I saw someone approuch us.

We both looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi Jane." Alice shouted in joy.

Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry 'bout her. She's just a cluts. I've told you to watch what you're doing Alice!" She told her off.

"I'm sorry." Alice smiled getting up and carrying the pots and leaving to behind.

"Jane." The blonde smiled shaking my hand.

"TJ." I said shaking her hand back. "What happened to Joan?" I asked.

"The school decided to retire her. Alice gt the job because she's a good cook problem is, she very clumsy so I'm hired to help her." Jane smiled.

Suddenly there was a bang. We both sprinted to the kitchen to see Alice lying on the floor buried with pots and pans.  
>"Jesus, Alice!" Jane shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her up making lots more banging as they slid off her.<p>

"Oh thanks guys." She laughed.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked.  
>"Well you see," Alice laughed. "I was trying to put them up but I lost my balance and fell into the pile making them fall ontop of me."<br>I looked at her like, is she okay or did a pan slap her on the head? and Jane sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah well I gotta go now." I sighed.

"See ya tomorrow, TJ!" I heard Alice call.

I shook my head and smiled as I walked out the door. I went round to the back to get my car. As I reached there I hid as I saw Spinelli and Tino walk to their cars.

Tino was dragging Spinelli.

"Let go, Tino!" She yelled struggling out.

But Tino didn't listen to her. He threw her up against the car.

"What is your relationship with the janito?" He hissed.

"Me and Teej go way back! I swear, nothings happening between us!" Spinelli stuttered clearly scared.

"That better be all it is or you'll go round as a whore!" Tino said to her.

I felt like marching over there and punching his face in. Spinelli was not a whore and whoever called her one deserves to die!

"Yes Tino, I'd never leave you." She said quietly rubbing her hand on his face.

Tino caught it and must have had it closed as Spinelli was holding back her screams.

Tino then suddenly out have nowhere kissed her.

He then let her go and Spinelli hoped in her own car and Tino went in his and they both left. I then ran over to my car.

_Spinelli's POV_

I hoped in my car and after Tino's car left I went after him. I looked out my mirror to see TJ there, hiding behind a car. He jumped up and sprinted to his car. Dammit, he was there the whole time.

I then banged my head on the wheel and then put my foot on the pedal.

I sat grading some of the classes art assignments on light and shade. Tino came in through the room.

He came over and started to kiss up my neck.

"Tino..."I tried to say. "Tino I have to mark these for tomorrow."

"Leave them." He muttered.

I turned round to him on my chair.

"I can't," I said. I turned my chair round before Tino stopped and pulled me round grabbing my whole body, around the waist. He lifted my up and shoved his tongue down my throat. HE then threw me on the bed and got up ontop of me.

I started to sweat. This was my first time. I always was able to slither out of it but I had no idea what to do.

I started to panic. My heart pumped hard banging my chest. What do I do? Do I let him take over or do I have a part to play?

Tino lowers his ass and placed it in place on mine.

He held my arms done. I felt sick. I wasn't ready. Not yet!

Suddenly my mobile phone went off. The ring tune was 'Nicki Minaj Super Bass' meaning I've got a text.

"Leave it." Tino hissed.

"I can't." I said using this excuss to push him off.

When I grabbed my phone I realized it was from TJ.

"Who is it?" Tino asked.

"It's my friend, Gretchen. I haven't heard from her in ages!" I lied.

I looked at the text.

_'Hey, y u wif Tino? U luk miserable. Well anyway, tryin 2 get the group 2gether this weekend, u in?'_

I sighed.

"Hey we doing anything this weekend?" I asked Tino.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Gretchen wants to know if I can meet her up after all these years with her." I explained.

"Well go then." Tino hissed.

I replied.

_'I luv Tino Teej even if he is mean buw I still luv him, and I can do the weekend. Can't wait xxx'_

I smiled and deleted the messages in case Tino finds them.

I then couldn't help but smile to myself before I went back to marking the projects.


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Go Back to the Past

**(A/N) I'm loving Nicki Minaj Super Bass! Lol random! And I also liken that song from The Lost Boys called Cry Little Sister. I listen to these sings while writing. I know totally random I just had to tell someone lol! :3**

_Chelsea's POV_

"Welcome back TJ." I said as he entered the room.

"Heya Chelsea. Listen, do you know where the phone is?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. I then turned to find the phone for him and handed to him.

He started looking through the phone book.

Should I ask TJ what he needs it for or is it my place to ask. I sighed. I wonder what I should do.

I decided to help him.

"Is there...anything I can do?" I asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I'm going to have some friends over in the weekend hopefully but I need their numbers."  
>I bended forward till his face was just in front of mine. TJ concentrated on the phone book and I couldn't help but smile.<p>

When he was serious it was so cute. I blushed slightly. Oh TJ!

"I see," I smiled.

TJ spent all day calling people. I made supper and Simon came in.

"Heya Chelsea," He smiled walking over to me.

"Hello Simon." I smiled while cooking TJ's supper...and Simons.

"What you making?" He asked.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm..." I looked over at TJ and he raised his arms in the air and shouted YES! I giggled to myself. "I'm making nothing." I smiled.

_Simon's POV_

I entered the room from a hard days of work. TJ was on the phone and Chelsea, looking cute as ever, was by the cooker smiling to herself. I smiled to.

"Heya Chelsea!" I smiled walking over to her.

"Hello Simon." She still smiled while staring down at the food she was looking at.

I took a sniff to fall for it. It was so tasty smelling it made my stomach rumble.

"What you making?" I asked staring at her beauty and cuteness.

She turned her head away from me. "Nothing." She giggled.

I was confused. I bend over to look past her to see her stare at TJ.

Of course! TJ! It was obvious Chelsea liked TJ but why! I mean, he practically ignores her! And Chelsea making breakfast and suppers and doing the house work. The least he could do is pay attention to her.

I grabbed my bag and stomped off to my room getting ready to take a shower.

DAMMIT!

_TJ's POV_

I threw my arms up cheering. Finally! I got all friends! Gus had come home from getting hurt so he was available to come.

YES! Like old times.

_Spinelli's POV_

I walked up the school corridors, hair swaying, hips swaying, and I was confident. The kids made a split as I walked past them. They all stared at me as I walked past, but I had my eyes staring downwards. The kids kept splitting up and I saw TJ in sight. He was cleaning the floors. He looked up at me and I grabbed him. I pulled him closer to me and our lips touched.

I suddenly jumped up from my bed, sweating. Oh my god! That did not just happen. I looked out the window to see the light peeking in. I looked forward again.

I love Tino and only Tino, TJ and I use to date but that's it! Tino is my partner for life.

I got up and took a shower.

I closed my eyes, imagining the time where TJ and I nearly had it in his house. How much I wanted it but how scared I was. But I loved every bit of it that we got to. I remember he was a good kisser. Better than Tino by a mile. He was soft and gentle just like his lips were. They were kind and inviting and weren't forced on.

I opened my eyes and turned to the door of the shower. I saw a man figure there. I screamed, heart beating. I realized it was Tino.

I looked at the door to realize the door was opened.

I quickly covered up. Yeah, we were engaged but I didn't feel right with him standing there. But he was clearly enjoying it.

"What are you doing in here!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing Ashley. Just here to say hurry up." Tino smirked and walked out. As he hit the door he said,

"Your boobs are smaller than they usually look."  
>I quickly went red. That perv! I should dump him right there on the spot, but if that happens then... I closed my eyes and shook my head on my past.<p>

I can't go back there. Never! I must marry him, I must. I sighed as the water dribbled on me. Suddenly the hot water turned to cold and I screamed again.


	7. Chapter 7: I missed you!

**(A/N) Dunno what to write except thanks everyone who's reading this I hope you enjoy!**

_Spinelli's POV_

I set the class to do an art project on 3D drawings.

"Very good class." I smiled as I walked round.

Eric stared up at me.

"Something wrong Eric?" I asked walking over to him.

"No-I-uh..." He began but I walked over to him anyway he just blushed slightly as bent down to his level and I looked over at his work.

"Wow." I smiled at him.

He blushed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Uh-nothing." Eric panicked.

Suddenly Robyn came over.

"Hi Robyn." I smiled at her. She had beautiful long brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Miss," She smiled she then looked at Eric. "Em...uh...good afternoon Eric." Robyn blushed.

Eric didn't say anything. Robyn then walked off.

I watched after her. So cute. Young love. I then turned to Eric and smiled at him.

"Keep the good work up." I smiled patting him on the back.

I went onto my computer. I was so bored and class was nearly over for lunch. I then sighed. That's when I got an e-mail from Tino.

_Sorry huni, I can't make lunch 2day, hopee u don't mind but I'm busy xxx_

I sighed and went back on my chair. What to do now? I was so bored. I looked at my computer for a long time. The clock kept ticking. I then went under my table to were all the wires were for the computer were. I then started to mess around with it till my computer went faulty and turned off. I then couldn't turn it off and I hit the screen but nothing worked.

"Tristan, go get TJ for me, my computers not working." I smiled.

"Sure miss." Tristan smiled running out of the room.

I lay back and smiled while the bell went and they kids ran past.

I then closed my eyes.

…

I suddenly opened my eyes and shook my head seeing TJ arrive into the room. I got up and suddenly without saying anything, we both started to strip and I walked over to him and started to kiss him.

I then wokeup.

"Jesus, another dream." I sighed shaking my head.

"What was it like?" TJ asked popping out from under the table.

After that dream and him popping out I let out a little scream and fell back on the chair. The back of the chair snapped and I went backwards and lay there.

"Jesus Spinelli, a tough girl like you never screams." TJ mocked.  
>I gave him a look like, oh haha!<br>I grabbed TJ's hand he offered and he helped me off.

"You just surprised me." I said as he started to fix my chair.

"I've seemed to fix the computer okay?" TJ asked turning to go.

What! And I was asleep while he was in here.

"wait!" I called as he left.

TJ turned looking at me confused.

"I purposely broke the computer." I said.

TJ looked at me confused. "What?"

"It's Tino, he thinks something's going on between us. And he's busy now so..." I stopped talking knowing I looked like a total fool.

_TJ's POV_

She looked really red as she explained. She then stopped and looked away. Spinelli then suddenly shut her eyes and ran at me. I didn't know what to do but she wrapped her arms round me.

"I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms round her small body.

"I missed you too." I said gently.

We then let go of each other and I lay eyes on the brown chocolate eyes again.

"So...this weekend and they guys?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, it's on." TJ smiled.

I then turned and left saying good bye.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**(A/N) Hey people keep reading, hope use enjoy and...that's it, I guess~xxx**

_Spinelli's POV_

Waiting for the week to go by was a drag. I think it went slower because it knew I wanted it to go faster. Everything in my life is a mess. My past after I left high became a mess, it I was desperate and would probably would have killed myself by now. If it was for Tino, I guess I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have a home or clothes and I probably wouldn't have a good job like this one. When he saw me in the streets and the beauty I could become he took me in. In return I told him I'd do anything to show how thankful I am. He wants a teacher for his new school who knew art, he wanted me to marry him and he wanted me to be his entertainment. I guess to you that's low but that's life and I promised. I've given up on life ever since I left high and the group split up. Everyone got good jobs and were too busy to stay in contact with. But now that TJ is working here, suddenly out of no where, I feel like life is worth living. Seeing him smile makes me smile, seeing him laugh makes me laugh and seeing him stare at me makes my heart thump and my stomach flutter.

When the day was FINALLY up I went straight home.  
>"What you doing tonight?" Tino asked as he saw me digging through my wardrobe.<p>

"I'm going out with Gretchen tonight, remember?" I lied.

"Oh yes. Have a fun time sweetie, shall I pick you up?" Tino asked.  
>"Naw, I'm fine. Gretchen's picking me up.<p>

I then grabbed my mobile phone.

_TJ, wen pickin me up, plz drive round the bend so he doesn't no ur there._

I wore tight jeans with black heeled boots, grey top with a black leather jacket and I put my hair up in my normal pony tail. I also added big hooped earrings with a little red lipstick and mascara with eye-liner.

"Bye Tino!" I yelled.  
>"Bye honey." He yelled back.<p>

I then walked out of the house and ran to the bend where TJ was waiting.

_TJ's POV_

I saw a teenager running to me. That's when I realized that was the adult Spinelli.

"Drive before Tino comes!" She said opening the door.  
>"Right." I said putting my foot down on the pedal.<p>

I looked over at Spinelli. Spinelli looked at me from the side of her eye, catching me looking at her.

"What you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing." I grinned. "I just thought you looked like a teenager. You haven't really grown then and you look real pretty." I laughed.

Spinelli's face got angry but then she let it go and stared out the window.

"Yeah well, I'm twenty-one." she sighed.

"Ha! Twenty-two!" I mocked before she started to playfully punch me on the arm. All I could do was laugh.

…

I went round the car and opened the car door for Spinelli who stepped out.

"TJ?" We turned our heads to see three guys and a girl.

They all waved smiling. There was a really big guy with his hair blonde and messy and he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. The other tall guy, who wasn't as big as the other, had blonde spiked up hair and was wearing jeans with a jacket on and was on crouches, the other had dark skin and was wearing a red hoodie with jeans. The girl had her hair down with a pink bow at the side with a purple skirt on with a denim jacket and a black t-shirt with flat shoes on.

"Gretchen, Gus, Vince, Mikey? Oh my god like hi!" I yelled totally shocked.

I gave Gretchen a hug and the others a pat on the back.

"Who's that?" Gretchen asked pointing to a small girl with long hair. Even with the boots on, she's tiny.

"Is it your daughter?" Vince asked.  
>The girl looked offended and folded her arm. "Use really do want me to kill use don't you!" She yelled.<p>

"SPINELLI?" The four yeld.  
>"Well...yeah!" Spinelli said sarcastically.<p>

Gretchen ran at her and hugged her.

"You haven't grown." She smiled squeezing Spinelli.

"Yeah, go a head and rub it in like." Spinelli said sarcastically unable to breathe.

"Sorry, Spins." Vince apologised.

_Spinelli's POV_

We went into the nightclub. People were dancing all over the place.

"Come on." Gretchen shouted grabbing me.

We then started to dance.

The music they had were awesome. Not my style but better than nothing, I guess. We then ran over to the guys. We all squeezed in.

"To the gang." TJ smiled raising his glass to us."  
>"TO THE GANG!" We yelled banging our glasses together before drinking.<p>

Suddenly I heard my favourite song. It was Nicki Minaj Super Bass.

"Come on!" I said grabbing TJ's and Gretchen's arm.

"What?" TJ asked.

"I love this song, come on!" I yelled running to the dance floor.

I then started to dance, showing really sexy moves. Most of them were from the actual music video.

Before you knew it, Grethen, Vince and TJwere up dancing with me while Gus sat and Mikey kept him company.

We danced and drunk all night.


	9. Chapter 9: Hang Over

**(A/N) Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had a maths practice paper of me Key Stage 3 exams to finish. I'm doing one today because I missed school because I got a baby tooth pulled out at the dentist. Wasn't sore, thankfully, but I was very, very scared so I kept shaking and I had a few tears when I had the gas on, which by the way made me sick afterwards, so...it's been a day and here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy.**

_Spinelli's POV_

I opened my eyes with a head banging. The room spinned when I got up. Not only that, I didn't even where I was at or who's place this was. I looked around to see Gus on the bed, Gretchen and Vince together on the floor below me and when I looked through the bathroom door, I saw Mikey lying by the toilet with vomit everywhere. Gross. But me? I was on the sofa and not only that, so was TJ! It was like back in middle school when the gang stayed over night with each other. When I woke up that morning, I was in TJ's arms, like right now.

As I did before I jumped of the sofa. Back then it was because I had a crush on TJ and being with him made me nervous but now, I was engaged! I can't be seen like this. Not now, not ever.

I looked down at what I was wearing.  
>That night I had my hair tied up, tight, dark jeans, a grey long top, black leather jacket and black leather boots up to my knees. But when I woke up, my hair was down and tangled, tight, dark jeans still on (thanks god), no grey top just my black bra (oh god no!) no black jacket and no black boots.<p>

I looked around for my clothes.

My grey top was Gretchen's and Vince's Pillow. I slowly pulled it out of their heads and I put it on. I grabbed my boots by the bed and my leather jacket.

I wasn't the only one in a state.

Gretchen, who had her hair down with a pink bow at the side with a purple skirt on with a denim jacket and a black t-shirt with flat shoes on, was now with messy hair, no bow, purple skirt up showing her blue knickers and she had no jacket or t-shirt or flat shoes.

Vince, who was wearing a red hoodie with jeans was now with no shoes or hoodie.

Mikey was fine, just covered in vomit now and Gus had blonde spiked up hair and was wearing jeans with a jacket on and was on crouches was no messy hair, no jacket and had one of his crouches on the other side of the room.

And last but not least, TJ. Last night he wore a plain t-shirt and a stripped jacket with jeans and trainers was now topless and had no trainers.

As I turned and started to tiptoe to the door with my boots ad jacket when I tripped over Vince and Gretchen making them both jolt awake.

"Ow, shit." I muttered getting off Vince's and Gretchen's legs.

Gretchen looked over at Vince and Vince looked over at Gretchen. They both realized they were close together.

"Holy shit! Gretchen!" Vince screamed.

After Vince screamed everyone else seemed to wake up and all started to curse and shout the place apart.

_TJ's POV_

I woke up. Gretchen and Vince were shouting and cursing at each other, Gus was looking confused and shouting and Mikey got up and started to throw up some more after he realized he was covered in his own from last night. And Spinelli, tangled sexy hair, grey top and jeans holding on tightly to her jacket and boots. She looked straight at me with her gorgeous brown eyes close to tears.

"HEY!" I yelled over everyone. They all looked at me.

"Grab your stuff and get cleaning and we'll forget this ever happened. Mikey you clean that bathroom and take a shower, you can borrow my clothes, Gus, you stay the!" Not that he couldn't do anything else. "Gretchen, your husband okay with you over here?" I asked.

She nodded yes. "I told him I'm most likely going to be staying over for a night so he's fine." She smiled.

"Vince?" I asked wondering if he should be somewhere but he shook his head.

"Great, go clean up." I ordered and the two scuttled. It felt like old times except we were twenty one to twenty three.

I turned my head to Spinelli. Her eyes showed fear and was begging me to let her go. I didn't want her going back to him, but us is the past, I have to be a good friend now.

I nodded my head. "Go Spinelli,"

She smiled thankfully and ran off.

"TJ, where's my top?" Gretchen asked.

I looked around, "Over there." I answered walking to it.

_Spinelli's POV_

It was awkward. I ran the street putting on boots and jackets as I did. I searched my pockets and brought out an emergency hair bobble I kept in case times like these popped up. I tied it back and kept running.

I reached my house and opened the doors quietly.

I looked around to see if Tino was about. The coast was clear and I kept walking up the stairs alerted for Tino. I walked into the room to find him still in bed.

Phew, I could tell him I came home late and he was fast asleep.

I turned to take a shower.  
>"Where were you?" I heard a muffling voice. I turned my head to Tino to see him awake and changed in clean clothes and in bed.<p>

"I...um...stayed with Gretchen." I answered.

"How could you, she doesn't live here." Tino growled.

"At the hotel. She's staying in a hotel and I stayed with her." I lied.

"I see," Tino said not believing me.

"Yeah so...I'll take a shower." I said walking into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10: Alice

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well...only for two days but to me it seemed FOREVER! Had some writers block. I wanted more complication to make the story more interesting and long before the fantastic ending which will come later on. Hope you enjoy and Vicki! Where have you been! I was looking EVERYWHERE for your comments and for everyone else, gland for your review, thanks a mill, now ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Alice's POV_

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. I was still clumsy as ever, tee hee. But I didn't mind. I had Jane by my side.

It was Friday, the day the kids all want this dinner to be something special. As usual I cook pizza and chips and after ice-cream and jelly. Their favourite.  
>Jane helped washed up were I saw TJ brush the dirt and food of the floor after the bells went.<p>

"Hey TJ!" I smiled.

"Hey Alice, being careful?" TJ joked.

"Never," I laughed back before dropping a wet pot out of my hand.

"Jesus Alice." Jane grumbled.

I sniggered and saw TJ laugh as well.

I sighed as he kept brushing up. I looked around.  
>"TJ!" I called.<p>

TJ stopped brushing and walked over to me, leaning on the hatchet through the wall.

"Yeah?" He asked confused.

I came up with a plate of dessert.

"I remembered you never got any dessert today." I smiled setting the plate in front of him.

"I didn't have enough to pay that's why."  
>"Here!" I smiled pushing it closer to him.<p>

"I can't, no money." TJ said pretending to empty out his pockets.

I giggled.

"I'll give you it for free. It's just going to the bin if no one takes it."  
>TJ looked at the food unsure. He looked up to me and I nodded, I then brought up another plate.<p>

"If you want I'll join you." I laughed, smiling at him.

TJ then smiled and nodded.

_Jane's POV_

I listened to TJ's and Alice's dessert conversation while I dried the dishes with a cloth in the background.

I turned my head round and stared at Alice.

"I'll give you it for free. It's just going to the bin if no one takes it."She smiled at him.  
>TJ looked at the food unsure. He looked up at her looking for an answer and she nodded. Then out randomly, Alice pulls out another dessert plate<p>

"If you want I'll join you." I laughed, smiling at him.

TJ then smiled and nodded.

I smiled at Alice. I know what's going on.

_Alice's POV_

I took a spoonful of jelly mixed with ice-cream.

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" I asked, smiling.  
>"No, not that I can think of, why?" TJ asked me.<p>

"Well, my friend gave me tickets to see a movie in cinema. She's already seen it." I lied.  
>"What about Jane?" TJ asked me.<p>

"Jane doesn't like these kind of films." I lied again. I'm such a good liar. "So I don't want to go on my own but if you don't want to come I'll understand. I'll give them to someone else. Although I really wanted to see this movie."

"No, I'll come." TJ smiled.

I felt my heart pound against my chest. Each bang echoed through my head. My face lit up, turning the corners of my mouth to a smiled.  
>"You'll come?" I gasped.<p>

"Sure, if you have no one to see it with," TJ rolled his eyes.

"Great! Seven o clock okay?" I asked.

TJ nodded and I smiled. I saw that he was finished so I lifted our plates.  
>"Wait!" TJ called from behind me. I turned and smiled at him.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You haven't finished your dessert!" TJ pointed out. I looked at my dessert realizing I only took one spoonful out of it.

I shrugged. "Guess I wasn't that hungry."  
>I took a step forward ,tripping on my feet and crashing to the floor with the plates.<p>

_Jane's POV_

Alice seemed happier the rest of the day. She hummed and sang songs all around the place and made more mistakes than she usually did. He'd glide across the room gracefully until ending it with a terrible fall each time. I smiled to myself seeing her like this. I knew what was up, but I shall stay quiet for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**(A/N) Hey guys! Got a few questions so I did on the last chapter, first with Shift the Wolf.**

**Shift the Wolf: yes, you've missed a chapter. Alice and Jane are the new cooks. Alice is a cook and is a good one but is very clumsy so Jane was hired to help her out. **

**Vicki: No, these are not based on real people. I watch things and then I start mixing characters together and that's how I come up with my own characters. Especially Jane, Chelsea and Alice. These are really good examples. **

**Hope you enjoy everyone, xxx**

_Alice's POV_

"I'm here!" I yelled running to TJ. I was late, as usual.

My hair was down and I wore tight jeans with a long dark pink top with a white cardigan and black pumps. I also had a light pink hair band pulling some of my long brunette out of my face.

"Oh, hey, I thought you'd leave me out here." TJ smiled.

I stopped by him and bent over, panting and trying to catch my breath.

"Got the tickets?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, got them." I said holding up two tickets.

"Great let's go." TJ smiled.

…

"Oh my god! I loved that film, it was the best!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess." TJ said not paying attention to me.

I hope I wasn't being boring. Maybe I did something wrong, maybe I mucked up our date. What should I do? Suddenly my stomach started to growl.

"Want to get something to eat?" I ask, cheerfully.

"Sure." J replied still looking away from me.

I look around.

"Over there!" I pointed to a café just across the road.

_Chelsea's POV_

"Have a nice day." I smiled good bye to the costumers. Usually the boys. The boys are so nice to me but I think the girls hate me.

My uniform is a little red dress, very short with yellow polka dots and a yellow apron with red polka dots on top. It also had yellow puffy sleeves. It suited me and my short ginger hair.

I went behind the counter and started to talk to Beth. She had brown green eyes and brown hair which was tied in a messy pony tail.  
>"SO, hows life?" She asked tempted to grab a smoke.<p>

"Life is life. Up and downs but I for one am enjoying it." I smiled kindly.  
>"Yeah well my ex decided to take my own daughter away from me. That fat drunken bastard. I so am going to kill him if she comes home with something wrong." She cursed.<p>

Beth then brought out a cigarette and lit it and started to puff out smoke.

Beth was twenty-two like me. Her daughter was nine and was called Amy. She was a lovely and shy girl with blonde hair like her father and green eyes like Beth. And yes, Beth had Amy at the age of thirteen.

"I'm sure Amy will be fine." I smiled.

"Yeah well, whatever." Beth puffed more smoke out. I turned my back ready to clean table 5.

"Hey, Chelsea." Beth called from behind. I twirled round to hair and smiled.  
>"Yes?" I asked.<p>

"Stop lying."  
>I was confused. When did I lie?<br>"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"You said you were enjoying life. Well has that guy your crushing on asked you out yet or even notice you?"  
>I blushed and thought about TJ. TJ didn't ask me out and he hasn't really noticed me much. He usually ignores me and is quiet a lot. TJ never thanks or compliments my cooking for him and he always locks himself in his room.<p>

I shook my head. No! TJ was a kind person who cares about others and takes in what they want first.

"You keep tellin yourself then." Beth sighed.

I pulled a face and ran to clean table 5.

The guys there still sat while I moved around.  
>"Hey, beautiful." One commented.<p>

I blushed. "Thank-you." I chirped. They confused cocked there heads to the side.  
>"What?" They asked confused.<p>

I just smiled.

"So, here's the bill." I said handing them the paper.

"Hey honey, how about you and me tonight and forget the bill?" The same guy who called my beautiful asked.  
>I blushed more.<br>"I-I'm sorry, but you have to pay the bill."  
>I heard a bell and I turned my head to see Beth ringing the bell wanting service. I turned back to the boys.<br>"I'll be back in a minute for the bill." I smiled and turned to walk to Beth.

As I walked the one at the edge of the set pulled up my dress revealing my pink knickers to them.

They all looked and ooohed and ahhhed. I quickly pulled the dress down and twirled to face them bright red.

"I-I have to go, I'll be back soon." I then was about to run off when the leader, who asked me all those questions, grabbed my hand and forced me to him.

His chest was pushed up on mine. He wrapped his arms round me and hugged me, before resting his right hand on my left breast and his left hand on my right. He then suddenly squeezed both of them.

They hurt and and he kept squeezing them again and again.

I let out a shriek when

BANG!

"Get your filthy hands of her you creep!" Yelled Beth whacking the with a wooden tray.

The guy let go and stepped backward catching his balance.

"Now, pay!" Beth growled under her teeth, holding him by the scruff and pulling him up.

I left letting Beth deal with him. I ran to Kitty who watched from behind the till.  
>Beth was the till girl but when she decided to go, we had a replacement. The only time she left was when she was helping me from being sexually harassed by people.<p>

"That's the third one today." Kitty sighed wishing she was me.  
>Kitty was desperate for a man, but she never go one. She had puffy caramel hair with caramel eyes.<p>

I started to weep after she said third one today. Why was it always me!

"Stop crying, Chelsea, there's a table waiting for you." Kitty said.

I turned and she pointed at table 8.

I walked over cheerfully.

"Hello, welcome to Food for You! I'll be your waitress for today and I am..."  
>I looked at the two costumers.<br>The girl was about my height, lovely long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a dark pink long top and a white cardigan with tight jeans and black pumps. Also in her hair was a light pink hair band. She smiled at me kindly.

But it was the boy I was more shocked by. He had messy brown hair, not as dark as hers, blue eyes and a white top with baggy jeans. He looked up shocked at me.

"Chelsea?"

_TJ's POV_

I completely forgot Chelsea worked here.

"You know her?" Alice asked.  
>"She's my room mate." I said.<p>

Chelsea looked worriedly at Alice and Alice did the same back to her.

"Nice to meet you." Alice broke the silence.

Chelsea jumped and blushed.

"N-N-Nice to meet you." She stuttered. "Can I take your order?"

"Coffee." I moaned tiredly.

"I'll have the cream cake and some ice-tea please." Alice smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Chelsea smiled and turned away.

I looked over at Alice at the side of my eye. Her smiled had turned to a frown.

_Chelsea's POV_

After I served them and they were ready I walked to them with their bill.  
>"Here you go." I smiled.<p>

Alice smiled and looked at TJ. TJ brought out the exact money for the coffee.

Alice's smile turned to a frown and she got out her purse and paid for her cake and ice-tea.

"Thank you very much for eating at Food for You!" I smiled before walking away to Beth to give her the change.

"Here." I said handing it over. I then turned my head to see TJ and Alice walking out, both looking happy and side-by-side.

I then sighed. This must be why TJ's been dodging and ignoring me lately. It was because of her.

"That's him, right?" Beth asked not looking away from counting the money.

I didn't say anything but 'mm' and looked down at the ground.  
>"See, I told ya you were lying." She said bringing our earlier conversation into it.<p>

_Alice's POV_

I sighed. I think TJ likes Chelsea. I mean, he stared at her the whole time and never did he look back at me. He also made me pay for my own and not both. Considering I bought the tickets he still wasn't kind enough to say thank-you for the day.

"See ya Monday." TJ smiled at me before walking away, leaving me there.

"See ya!" I cheerfully yelled back at him.

…

"Good morning TJ." I smiled.

"Morning." TJ said walking past me not noticing anything.

I looked down at the till.

"So, how was your 'date'?" Jane asked.

I felt like crying. What should I tell her?

_Jane's POV_

"So, how was your 'date'?" I asked, leaning on one leg, raising an eyebrow.

Alice stayed quiet and looked at the ground.

"I-uh-I think we ran out of potatoes." She said running back to check them. I watched her as she ran and stared at the ground. She didn't even trip which was not normal.

TJ must not like her. Poor Alice.


	12. Chapter 12: I love you teacher!

**(A/N) No, there's no new characters, just minor characters filling in but trust me, they won't show up too often. Main characters are Spinelli and TJ with the villain Tino, then the other characters are Chelsea, Simon, Alice and Jane then as for the gang, they won't be in much. Just a couple of times and as for the minor such as Eric, Robyn Beth and Kitty, they're lucky to be even in a chapter. I think Eric, Robyn and Beth will show up a couple of times, you know? **

**Hopee ya enjoy! :)**

_Spinelli's POV  
><em>

It was kind of awkward the last couple of days. Tino had his eye fixed on me. He was watching everything I do, all in silence. I knew when I told him the Gretchen story, he didn't buy it, but with no proof, kept quiet. I knew Tino was suspicious of me so made sure I was with him as much as possible.

I felt very uncomfortable. Very. It wasn't natural. It felt like I was being stalked.

Being in class was the only time away from him but the bad thing about that was I wasn't alone to have some privacy.

"Okay so the technique is to make the paint as light as possible. Do this by using a lot of water. Keep the paint runny and watery and the effect will look great in the picture. The good thing to do is to keep your brushes pointy. Now, grab your brush and let's start." I said showing them what to do, as they crowded round me to see how I made a beautiful water painting.

"Oh, try and use an element for this one!" I said before they all scampered off.  
>"What you mean?" Robyn asked.<p>

"Okay, put your hand up if you're born in March, April or May?" I asked.

The kids that were born put their hands up.

"Okay, you are all born in Spring which to me, represents the element Earth. What you can do is paint a flower, a forest, a field or something like that. Now, who's born in summer?" I asked next.

Most of the pupils put their hand up.

"Fire is your element. You can draw a sunset, silhouette or maybe even actual fire. Autumn? You all are air. That one's easy. Paint birds, the sky...anything really and winter you are all water. So that one's the easiest one you could have got."I smiled and everyone went with it.  
>I went to sit down to think but then I saw Eric sitting down quietly, not doing anything.<p>

"Eric, you know what you're doing?" I asked walking over to him.

He just sat their silently. Eric stayed quiet.

"Hi," Robyn came over wondering if she could sit beside him but never said anything. She stood there with the paints.

I smiled. "Hello Robyn.

Robyn seeing Eric was ignoring her walked away to sit with someone else.

Poor Robyn. I looked back at Eric. He was staring at me but looked away when I caught him, going red.  
>"I'm fine." He finally said.<p>

I didn't believe him. "Can you see me a lunch time?" I asked.

Eric sighed and nodded.

Just then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I lifted out my phone to see I had a text from Tino.

_Wont b there 4 lunch time xxx_

I smiled. He's finally trusting me once again.

I then walked to my seat and sat on it, smiling. Feeling like from my dark prison someone had finally opened a window. But I was still trapped unfortunately.

The bell went and classes went on, swapping round, teaching pottery, painting and drawing and lots lots more.

By lunch time I was so tired I couldn't go get my lunch. Eric came down to see me.

"What you want, Miss Jones?" He asked.

"I'd like to talk to you about your behaviour." I said.

Eric seemed to be going red.

"Is there something bothering you? Something at home?" I asked.

Eric shook his head, looking away from my gaze.

"Is it school? Something bothering you here? Someone bothering you?"  
>Eric still shook his head. I was so confused. What could be wrong with him.<br>"What is it?"  
>Eric ignored me.<p>

I kept shouting his name trying to get his attention. He became very annoyed.

"ERIC, ERIC, ERIC, ERIC, ERIC, ERIC...WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT'S WRONG..."I kept shouting.  
>"I LOVE YOU!" Eric yelled.<p>

I stopped and dropped my mouth, shocked. Eric closed his eyes and was bright red.

I sighed.

"I see." I said in a low murmur. "Eric."  
>I grabbed his hand and made him look at me.<p>

"I'm sorry, but, I'm too old for you. I'm a teacher. I can't date you, plus I'm engaged!" I explained.

"I know." Eric whispered looking away.

It was then quiet for a second.  
>"Eric, look at me." I said. "You are a wonderful boy and good at art and you deserve someone better."<br>"Like who?" Eric said angry.

"Let's see...I know a girl who likes you." I said smiling at him.  
>"Who?" Eric said not believing me.<p>

"Robyn. She's been very shy around you lately and wants to spend time with you."  
>Eric thought for a second.<p>

The door then opened and Robyn came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I left my art book in here."  
>She walked over, red in the face and got her stuff.<p>

"Thank-you." She said walking off.  
>I looked at Eric and he looked at me. I smiled and nodded at him.<p>

He smiled and turned to Robyn.  
>"Robyn!" He yelled running over to her.<p>

Robyn twirled round looking at him. "E-Eric?"

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to eat lunch together?" Eric blushed.  
>Robyn blushed more. "S-sure."<br>Then the two walked away together.

Cute!

**(A/N) Last appearance of Eric and Robyn!**


	13. Chapter 13: He Loves Her!

**(A/N) Hey haven't written in a while. It's just school is actually making me drop dead, you shoulda saw me last nite. I worked over time :/. Well here's the next chapter. I can feel this story will end but I don't know how soon. The ending will be better than all the other chapters and then the sequel, is going to be much, much better! Hope ya enjoy xxx**

_TJ's POV_

The school was having a festival like thing to celebrate the Presidents birthday. Because it was his birthday, Simon and Chelsea got off work. I invited them to the festival. Of course, I don't really have the day off. Sure, I can enjoy myself but I also have to clean. It was the same as Jane and Alice, they have to cook and serve. Spinelli helped the kids with their projects which they'll display and she'll also be supervising everything as well as some other teachers.

_Chelsea's POV_

I walked next to TJ and Simon walked close to me. I was very nervous. I was over the mood that TJ invited me to the festival. A day I'll spend with him, alone hopefully if Simon leaves. But I can't do that. That's terribly rude and selfish of me.

"You hungry?" TJ asked me.

I nodded.

"Sure am." Simon smiled.

I wore a yellow dress with a red cardigan and gold sandals.

We walked up to the servers. They wore very, very small red dress (smaller than my work outfit), tight, tight white apron that was very, very small and frilly that connected around the neck with a red bow round it, small red puffy sleeves, white bunny ears and big red high heels and a bunnies tail at the back.

"Hi Alice," TJ called.

A brown girl with brown eyes flashed at us and smiled.  
>"Heya TJ!" She yelled.<p>

It was her. It was that girl from when I served. I looked at her and frowned.

_Alice's POV_

I looked at the girl TJ's brought with him. It was that waitress girl. I frowned at her.

"Alice you've met Chelsea, well this is my other room mate Simon." TJ introduced.

I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Simon smiled.

"Pleasures all mine." I smiled back, giving him a firm shake back.

"And Simon and Chelsea, this is Jane." TJ said showing them Jane.

_Simon's POV_

I turned and looked at the girl with bright blue eyes and natural blonde hair, no make-up. Not that she needs it. In fact, Chelsea or Alice wore make-up and they looked hot! But Jane, she was something different.  
>"H-Hello." I said holding out my hand to her.<p>

"Hi." She said like she was bored calm way.

She was beautiful.

"So, what's with the uniform?" I asked. It looked beautiful on her. It showed off her beautiful legs a lot too.

"Oh yeah, well, principal thinks we should have a uniform. He gave us a selection is this was the one that covered up most." Jane said flicking her golden strands of hair behind her ear.

Beautiful...wait! The tiny dress over that awesome body and that's the one that covered up more? WHAT! I dropped my mouth.  
>"Serious?" I gasped not sure if I should believe or not.<br>"Yeah." Jane smiled.

TJ and Chelsea went on. I decided to stay with Jane. She was so pretty.

_Chelsea's POV_

I walked round the school with TJ, side by side. I looked at some of the fabulous arts they had up to show. AMAZING!  
>"Chelsea," TJ said turning looking down at me.<p>

"Yes TJ?" I asked heart thumping, face red.

"I have to tell you something," TJ began.

Wait, what? This is so sudden and here? I'm not sure if I'm ready this is far too much for me.

"I really would like you to meet someone special to me." He finally said.

HE SAID I...wait, what?  
>"W-what?" I asked confused.<p>

"Yeah, come meet someone special to me." TJ smirked.

"Oh!" I said.

I sighed. I'm such an idiot.

"Here she is now." TJ said.

He pointed to a student at this school. Well, that's okay. She's just a student who's happened to be his friend. Maybe she's a loner and TJ's the only one that understands her. Oh TJ, you're so kind.

She turned and walked over to us. She had brown eyes, deeper and more mysterious than Alice's, she had long, long raven hair tied back and was wearing baggy jeans with a cream dress top, trains and she was olive skinned.

"Hello," I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked smiling, bending down to her.

She was small and had excellent curves. Even better than mine but I don't care at all. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Hey, names Spinelli." She smiled.  
>"Spinelli's been my childhood friend Chelsea." TJ smiled.<p>

I looked at her. "WHAT! Y-y-you mean...she's NOT a student here?"

"That's right." Spinelli smirked. "I'm actually tHe teacher here age twenty-one."  
>I gasped.<p>

"Yep, Spinelli's also now engaged to the principal." I relaxed on that line TJ said. If she's engaged obviously TJ could love her. He just couldn't.

"Well, how fortunate. When's the wedding?" I asked curious.

"Well..."Spinelli looked down sadly. "We're planning it for two months time."  
>TJ's mouth dropped. "Really?"<br>"Yeah," Spinelli said.

For the rest of that day was horrible. I stood beside Alice and watched as TJ and Spinelli had fun. He loved her and both of us knew it.  
>"I'm sorry." Alice apologised. "I thought he liked you better than me."<br>"And me you." I said.

We both looked at each other and started to cry.

"Jesus, here."Alice blubbered and smiled bringing out a packet of tissues. We both stood there smiling, laughing and crying.

Simon stood with Jane and talked to her. Even got her number!  
>And soon, it was time to go.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Why Tino?

**(A/N) We need more Recess fanfic on TJ and Spinelli! **

_TJ's POV_

"You sure you'll be fine?" I asked them.  
>"Yep." Simon smiled. Chelsea just looked a little upset.<p>

"Something wrong, Chelsea?" I asked her.

Chelsea shocked, looked up at me.

"Nothing's wrong TJ." She laughed. But I could see she was holding back tears. I didn't want to be nosy through her privacy.

"Okay...if you say so." I said knowing a lie.

"Well...see ya." Simon smiled running off.

Chelsea turned and started to walk away before she ran back and threw her arms around me.

"TJ!" I saw a tear in the sky. She's crying!

I looked down at her.  
>"Chelsea?"<br>"TJ, I love you, I always have but...now I can see, I'm not for you!" Chelsea sobbed.

WHAT! SO UNEXPECTED!

I pushed her off me and looked at her.  
>"What?"<p>

"I love you TJ Detweiler. I always have, since I known you. But I can see you love somebody else."

"Who?"  
>Who? I didn't love anybody. No one, no one, no one, no one! No on at all!<br>"Spinelli. Even you know she's engaged, you love her and it's easy to see as it is as easy to see how much she loves you back." Chelsea looked at me with her eyes.

"I-I don't...LOVE Spinelli!" I stuttered.

I don't. But why when she say it did my heart thump hard and my stomach flutter?

"You maybe denying it but it's there. You love her." Chelsea then ran off.

Simon going out with his mates from his work and they're going out of town. Chelsea though had been invited by a girl called Beth to go out and have fun.

I closed the door. I love Spinelli? That's old news. Sure we dated but that was them stupid teenage crush things we all get. Love is another matter. Yeah, so I don't love Spinelli at all!  
>With that I closed the door and did my usual routine. Eat, wash dishes, watch TV, take a shower and sleep.<p>

_Spinelli's POV_

I didn't see TJ for the rest of the week. Tino and I were planning the wedding during lunch times. And because of that, I was way behind on marking my students papers.

I couldn't do it at home for Tino would bug me out about the wedding and I'll answer and soon I'll completely forget about the papers. Tino was also at a meeting but in case he comes home when I'm marking I'll stay here.

A, A, A, C, A, A, A, B, A, A+, C, B+...

I wonder, I said setting my papers aside, not yet finished.

That time I woke up on the couch with TJ was like in Middle School but not only that, did we do anything that night when we were drunk? Did something happen? Did we kiss, did we do something much, much worse...

"Spinelli?" I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped and twirled my head around to see the owner of the voice. IT WAS TJ!

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Um...uh...marking papers!" I said grabbing one paper at a time, writing random grades on it.

"'kay." TJ then started to sweep the floors.

Every brush was like my body was being squeezed together. He then started to whistle the song his sister taught us. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt it was called. How I love that song.

I started to hum with his whistling.  
>"You remember it too?" TJ asked smirking.<br>"How could I forget, best song ever!" I laughed.

We both then started to chuckle.

I sighed. No, I have to ask.

I dropped my pen down and looked up at TJ.

"TJ," I said catching his attention.

"We need to talk." I announced.

"Oh," I saw TJ's face burn red and starting to sweat. "What about?"  
>"About...that day we woke up together..."I said looking away from him, awkwardly.<p>

"Oh, I see." TJ looked away too.

"Did anything happen that night?"  
>"What like...oh! No! Never!"TJ said discussed.<p>

"Well...it's been bothering me for a while..."I started before TJ cut me off.

"Why?"

"Because...I'm engaged.."I began again till he cut me off once again.

"You don't even love the guy." TJ pointed out. Was it that obvious?

"Yes, but...I have too, I promised him!" I pointed out something from the past.

"Why? Can't you not just...break it!" TJ started to raise his voice.

"No, Teej, he's done so much for me already, I should do something he wants."  
>"WHY! MARRIAGE ISN'T SOMETHING THAT ONE SHOULD WANT BUT BOTH!"<p>

"TJ STOP YELLING!"

"Tell me, Spinelli, why did you promise to marry him!" TJ banged his fist on the table.  
>"BECAUSE I WAS HOMELESS!" I yelled at my breaking point.<br>TJ gasped.

I covered my mouth and looked away.

"How?" TJ asked.  
>"Work was...scarce and I couldn't pay the rent..." I was close to tears remembering back on them dark times.<p>

There then was an awkward silence.  
>"Why didn't you call? I coulda helped..." TJ started gently and kindly before I cut him off.<br>"NO! I felt guilty. Too embarrassed and ashamed. Plus, that shows I'm begging."  
>There was more awkwardness between us.<p>

"Tino, he found me. I guess I look real good for once he took a look he had me washed and dressed in show offish clothes and he decided to take me in and spoil me in one condition, I marry him."  
>Minutes seemed hours and hours seemed days, days seemed weeks and weeks seemed months, soon months became years.<p>

It was so quiet for so long. I didn't know what to do. I then heard TJ walking. I turned.

"I..."I began when suddenly, something hit my lips.

Soft and warm and welcoming not like Tino's. This brought back memories. Back to high, back to fourth grade. I wanted more.

I wrapped my arms round him and hoped up on him, wrapping my legs round his waist.

I messed my fingers through his wavey hair.

TJ carried me over to my desk were he slid everything off it. He set me down on it, staring to take off my top. Once that happened, I started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

One, two, three...Wait! What am I doing! I'm engaged!

TJ put his arms round my back trying to open my bra with success.

"TJ, STOP!" I Yelled pushing him away and holding up my bra.

_TJ's POV_

There was an awkward silence between us for a while. The more silent it became, the more I had the urge to kiss her. She said still, I saw as she shook her head, thinking either back to the past, or what Tino would do or something like that.

I watched as her beautiful long hair swished side to side in it's pony tail. That's it!

I swiftly walked over to her to fast.

"I..." She began twirling around until I shut her up by putting my lips on hers.

Nope, hasn't changed. Her beautiful warmed loved kiss was the same. Sweet and beautiful like she knew what she was doing.

I was waiting for her to pull away after her stunned reaction became normal, but when she became unstunned she didn't pull away, she wrapped her arms around my neck. She then kissed me more passionately.

Before I knew it she hoped up on me, wrapping her legs round my waist.

I decided I should carry her to the table, where I set her down after pushing everything on the ground.

Her warm fingers went through my hair. I started to lift the top off her revealing her black bra. She then started to unbutton my shirt, while she did that I started to fiddle with her bra.

I wrapped my arms round and started to feel her, grabbing the clasp and opening it.

"TJ, STOP!" I heard her shout pulling away from me, pushing me away.

I backed off and watched as she held her bra up.


	15. Chapter 15: Shower of Blood and Hair!

**(A/N) Gotta lot of free time and there's no good fanfiction. Vicki have you thought of writing any? Oh well, here we go, xxx**

_Spinelli's POV  
><em>I looked at TJ horrified at what just happened. Friends for a long time. Sure, I wouldn't mind if but I had a tough reputation I still uphold so it was very awkward and awkward to think that a girl like me could almost do it.

I grabbed my top and threw it on, not bothering to fix my bra. In fact as I ran out the room, it fell off, but I didn't want to go back and pick it up. I was too embarrassed to even look at TJ right now.

_TJ's POV_

She ran. She sprinted. She was fast. I couldn't help but stare in a daze after her. What just happened? I then saw her bra fall from her. I'm sure she knew but didn't want to look back at me.

I sighed and walked over to pick it up. It was still warm and was very soft. It was also big but I didn't care. I sighed again and walked over to clean up everything after I buttoned my shirt.

_Spinelli's POV_

I ripped my hair band out of my hair making my beautiful hair fall to my knees. I didn't know what to do any more. I felt so confused!

I ran to the bedroom and started to pull my hair out of my head. Why is this so confusing? Why do I feel so sad? Why am I having these feelings?

I looked around. I clenched my teeth and screamed through books to the ground before decided to kick the book case down.  
>I walked over to the dressing table and pushed everything to the ground. I then stamped on my make-up, wasting it and making it smudge into the carpet. I stamped on perfumed, glass shattering everywhere with liquids pouring out. Running around and sinking into the carpet releasing a beautiful fragrance. The glass jagged, cutting my feet. Blood ran out and spread out across the carpet making a deep red pool in the carpet. The liquid then burned my feet.<p>

I let out a scream of pain and anger, grabbing my hair brush I started to smash the mirror. The brush seemed useless. S I lifted my hands and started punching. Mirror shards, pushing up against my knuckles, making more blood.

While this was happening, my phone kept playing, saying messages, calls. I didn't bother to answer or read them.

I then continued to punch the wardrobe door before kicking it in. I threw shoes over the place and clothes. I was going crazy! But I didn't care! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

I then jumped on the bed, spreading blood everywhere. I then started to hit the bed and ripping up pillows before throwing them away. I gave out another scream before bursting out in cries.

…

Suddenly, something grabbed my hair and yanked me out of the bed. I opened my eyes to realize I had slept while going crazy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I heard Tino shout while he had a firm grip on my hair.  
>I hissed at him.<p>

He then threw me at the wall. I felt the bang. Lucky I covered my head with my arms.

Tino walked over to see my mobile phone. He saw ten missed calls and twenty unread messages all from TJ.

I glared at him as blood trickled down my forehead.

Tino looked at me with murderous eyes. Suddenly, the phone went off.

Tino put it onto loud speaker.

"Hello, Spinelli?" I heard TJ panicked over the other side of the phone. I continued looking lifeless.  
>"WHAT THE HELL! I LEFT MESSAGES AND CALLS AND YOU DIDN'T CALL OR TEXT ME BACK! We need to talk...about what happened today about the kiss and stuff so...are you there, Spinelli?" Tino pressed the hang up button.<p>

Tino squeezed the mobile phone hard in his hand before blood dribbled out. Tino, then chucked it at the wall making it smash in to pieces.

Usually a girl in this situation would feel scared and frightened about what will happen next but me, no. I didn't react. I didn't do anything. I stayed the same.

Tino let out an angry yell and punched hard at the bathroom door, fist going through it.

I then got up and walked to the door.  
>"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!" He yelled.<br>"I'm leaving." I said.

"NO FUCK YOU ARE YOU WHORE!" Tino shouted in my face.

"You gonna make me!" I said pushing him my body up on him, showing I'm not scared and that I can stand my own ground.

Tino then punched my head, making me feel dizzy and back off. I then turned giving him a blow of my punches.

He didn't seem to think much of them. I looked shocked. Bad sign. I then continued to hit him more and more, harder and harder with no effect happening to him.

He lifted a hand and coped my to the floor.

Crap! I began to shake in fear. No normal. He continued to come at me. I broke a board off the tray under the bed which was just hanging off. I then got up and swung it at him hitting him on the head.  
>Blood came dripping down his head. I aimed to swing again but he caught the board and threw it away. Crap. I looked after it ready to ran after it but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to where I was before lifting his big hand and slapping me across the face. He let go and I fell to the floor.<p>

I fell into the broken shards I smashed making tiny cuts all over me.

I tried to get up but Tino grabbed my by the hair and held me there. I couldn't move for the pain was dreadful. I tried not to cry. I wasn't weak. He shook my head shaking it over and over again yelling and cursing at me.

I closed my eyes.

_Christmas was coming soon. The snow began to pile up and snow flakes began to fall. I watched as a kid, in my hat and scarf and earmuffs as it feel on my eyelashes and hair. I smiled before scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it in the snowball war in the playground.  
>"Die!" I yelled chucking it at Randall who screamed and ran for Miss Finster. I smiled coldly and aimed at other kids. I then suddenly got something chucked at my face. It was cold and wet sending chills down my back. I turned to see TJ laughing. I showed I was angry making him stop laughing. I wiped the snow and water off my face and gave TJ a cross look. He looked guilty.<br>"I'll get you for that, Detweiler!" I laughed running at him with a snowball. He caught on and laughed running away from me._

…

_Christmas and winter was usually fun, but how come it felt so cold and empty. My shoes had holes at the bottom letting the coldness come in. My ripped clothes and shaggy hair made people run away from me. I lay in the alley way, coughing. My long hair acting like a blanket. Suddenly a snowflake fell on my nose and I looked up at the heavens as more came stuck to my eyelashes. I closed my eyes and remembered that winter where we had the snow ball war. _

_It suddenly became dark as I realized I was in someone's shadow. I opened my eyes to see a man look at me from top to bottom. I saw him staring at my chest. Was he going to...RAPE ME! I jumped up ready to fight him._

"_Turn girl," He ordered. _

_I held my ground. He then circled me, I was ready for him. _

"_My, you're pretty underneath all that dirt." He complimented. I growled. _

"_My names Tino." He smiled. "How would you like a nice warm place this Christmas?" _

_I relaxed and nodded, taking his hand as he wrapped his warm coat round me._

I opened my eyes. That was it! I never loved him! I only promised to marry him because it was a way of saying thank-you, but, it was always TJ I loved.  
>I felt another yank on my head.<p>

"HOW DARE YOU! I GOT YOU OFF THE STREETS! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME, BY ACTING LIKE A WHORE!"  
>I took the ring off and threw it away. He then started to pull the hair out off me (not literally but, it felt like it). I opened my eyes and looked around.<p>

I saw a mirror shard. There we go! I grabbed it in my hands and held it tightly, making blood dribble out of my hands.  
>I held it to my hear and cut it.<p>

Blackness fell from the sky and onto the ground. My head felt lighter and was no longer painful. A shower of hair fell from the sky and like curtains, covered everything. While Tino, dazed by what happened, stood there, I got up and ran for the door but I felt his hand brag my wrist. I then turned and spat in his face, making him release me and I ran.

TJ!

_TJ's POV_

I had called her and texted her yet nothing happened. I sat on my sofa staring at the TV when i head a knock at the door.

"Who'd be at the door at this time of night"? I asked myself, walking over to the door. I then opened the door to find a girl, bruised and bleeding with messy short hair.  
>I looked at her closely and examined her.<br>"Spinelli?" I asked and she gave me a faint smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Special Night!

**(A/N) Hey, Vicki, chapter 14 you said you read another fanfic like that, what's it called? For I came up with this on it's own but the one you mentioned sound pretty good. Thanks, xxx**

_TJ's POV_

I opened the door sighing and bugged that someone would be here at this time of night. When I opened it I saw a teenage girl standing before e with blood dripping from her head and arms. I also saw a couple of glass stuck there too. Her face and body was black and blue and her black hair was shaggy and short.  
>I then got to focus on her eyes. They were big and brown and though the site was terrible, the eyes were warm and inviting.<p>

"Spinelli?" I asked confused at the sight that behold me.

"Hi," She faintly smiled.

"What happened?" I asked completely stunned and shocked.

She started to fidget a little and looked at her feet.

"I found out who I really love."

The best thing about Spinelli was she was good at covering her feelings, but if you knew her well enough it was easy to know she was lying but if you didn't know her, you can tell when she was embarrassed. Spinelli ALWAYS turned a very, very, bright red. I thought it was cute.

I took a step towards her and wrapped my arms round her. Spinelli, unexpectedly, burst into tears, sobbing into my shirt.

I don't think I've seen her sob before...unless you count high school when I found her curled up the tree. But she wasn't really Spinelli, that was more Ashley Jones.

I held her tightly and moved her into the room.

I got out a first aid box. I grabbed tweezers and pulled out glass before I put alcohol on the cuts. She struggled in pain not to scream as the running liquid burned. I then gave her the bottle and she took a mouthful of it. I then started to wrap her up in bandages before slapping raw meat on her eye.

I heard her sigh in relief.

"Thanks TJ." I heard her say as I put things away.

"Hey, no prob, what are friends for? Especially old friends like us who go way back." I smiled.

I sat down beside her.

"So...you want to spend the night here?" I asked her.  
>"Well...I have no other place to go." I say another tear fall from the cheek. I grabbed her arms and pushed her chin up, so you was looking at me.<p>

Spinelli's eyes watered more and I put a finger to her soft, swollen lips and hushed her. I then, with that finger, brush off a tear that had fell.

I put my hands through her hair and rubbed it through and through.  
>"You look like that old Spinelli, want pigtails?" I joked in a low murmur. Spinelli giggled slightly and looked up to me.<p>

I then put my face close to hers and kissed ever so passionately. Her soft touch making me desperate for more.

I could tell she wanted more too. I started to tangle my fingers in her new short hair and she did so to me. I felt her leg rub up against mine too.

I then took my hands out of her hair and wrapped one around her so she was closer to me and the other, grabbing her leg so it was higher up before starting to pet her leg.

I then felt fire in our mouths, a spark. Like she did at school, she jumped up on me, hugging me with her legs.

I then took her into my room.

_Spinelli;s POV_

He put my gently on the bed. I felt ready, not like me and Tino. This feeling, I was now sure TJ was the one.

I started to take off his t-shirt, showing off his chest. As we kissed I felt around on it. No wonder I love hugging him.

He then took my top off. TJ then stopped and looked down at me. This was his first time doing it properly, getting a good look. He was stunned and shocked and kept staring.

I felt red and flushed with him staring and me on the bed, but soon, he starting to brush up my chest, very gently. The finger tips sent shivers down my spine.

I wrapped my arms round his neck were he unclasp my bra and took it off. Staring he started to rub me making me want more from him.

I crawled backwards on the bed and he came crawling on top of me. TJ, slowly, while still kissing me softly, started to unzip my jeans before tugging them off with my knickers too. I lay there, completely naked and him only half.

I opened my eyes as we parted to breath. I saw him blush looking at me making me a little flustered.

"Should we do this?" He asked unsure.  
>I leaned up close to his ear.<br>"I love you!" I whispered.

I then looked at his eyes kissing him more.

I then slowly turned him, so I was on top of him.

"It's my turn, TJ." I smiled.

TJ became really red.  
>"Wait, no, please!" He practically begged. I sniggered.<p>

"Play fair TJ, I have no shame now, let yours go too." I smiled.

I felt him panic as I kissed him and unzipped his jeans. His pants came off with him.

It felt awkward. Two best friends since they can remember, are suddenly naked to each other. No secrets, nothing.

Both TJ and I blushed once the pants were off. But, I leaned in and kissed him softly saying, I love you so don't be afraid.

He then turned me over so he was on me. Putting the condom on.

_TJ's POV_

Her soft finger tips brushed up my back. I then pushed up on her. It was obvious this was her first time. There was some blood and she also winced a lot so I went easy on her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Spinelli nodded, panting hard.

"Never thought this could happen in fourth grade, did we?" She asked.  
>I laughed. "Obviously not." <p>


	17. Chapter 17: Afterwards

**(A/N) Last chapter might have been a bit much for people. I didn't want it to be too bad I mean I coulda gone worse but I don't find that romantic just disturbing. So I hope that was okay with everyone. This is why it's rated T.**

_Spinelli's POV_

I suddenly opened my eyes feeling a finger stroking down my cheek. I turned to TJ who sat grinning at me.

"Why you so happy?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Good morning to you too." TJ chuckled.

I smirked and then wrapped my arms round his neck, kissing him.

When I rolled on top of him, that's when I realized, he had his jeans and stuff on, just no shirt.

"TJ!" I shouted a little embarrassed.

"What?" He asked, knowing what I was going to say.  
>I then started to playfully punch him that's when I hurt my hand and whimpered in pain.<p>

"Spinelli, stop being stupid." TJ said holding me and laying me down gently.

"Whatever." I said remembering that night.

TJ then started to kiss my neck.  
>"Come on. Time to find a new job." TJ whispered in my ears.<br>"I don't want to get up." I complained.

TJ chuckled. "Lazy bones."  
>I grabbed a pillow and pulled it over my head.<p>

…

While TJ started to fry breakfast with no shirt., I walked into the kitchen with only a blanket round me as it felt much comfier.

"What you mean it's time to find a knew job?" I asked TJ.

"Well, either you quit or he fires you. Let's just say I'm definitely fired."  
>I understood him now. We were screwed.<p>

We sat in silence while we ate.

"What job are we going for?" I asked him.

"Well...I planned to move away." TJ explained silently.  
>"I'm coming with you!" I said sternly dropping my spook down and standing up.<p>

"Sure you can come but just so you know, I can't take you seriously just wearing that." TJ pointed out as my blanket had opened up.

I rolled my eyes a little flushed and I sat down wrapping the blanket around me and putting the feet on the chairs getting comfy.

"Want steak for that eye?" TJ asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Sure, whatever."

_Simon's POV_

Chelsea. I was over her. I knew I was. She was falling for TJ so there's no point in me trying to make her fall for me. So I decided Jane's for me.  
>Her and me had gotten closer to each other week after week.<p>

I got her a bracelet and I walked over to meet her where we planned to meet up.  
>"Hi Jane!" I said as I reached her.<br>"Hi Simon." She smiled getting up.

"What we doing today?" I asked.  
>"Well, I have to be home around one o clock." Jane smiled.<p>

"Why?" I asked curiously.  
>"Because James is coming home!" Jane seemed excited now.<br>"Who's he?" I asked heart thumping.  
>"He's my soon to be husband. I never see him cause he's always away. He's in the army. I mean, I haven't seen him in a long time." Jane looked away, a slight tear in her eye and a smile on her face.<br>I felt my heart break. That's another girl I've fallen for who don't like me. I hid my present for her behind my back.  
>"Well, I'm happy for you." I started.<p>

"Thanks." Jane said looked over to me with her soft blue eyes.

"Hey, I just remembered something, Chelsea wants me to help her with something so...bye!" I then ran away all the way back to the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18final: My Special Day

**(A/N)Yeah thanks for the reviews. I've read 7 years later, really good but I don't recall the making out scene. Oh well, here's the other chapter.**

_Spinelli's POV_

"No, TJ!" I yelled pulling my jeans on.

"Yes, Spinelli!" He yelled back.

"I can't, can't you wait till I'm better or...or...please! NO!" I begged.

We fought for a while. I didn't want to go see Tino. I wanted to wait so when I'm better again, I can face him but that could take months and we needed to quit the job now.

I sighed in defeat.  
>"Fine!"<p>

TJ put on a smug smile.  
>"But don't smile like that. You're too cocky." I said marching to find my top.<p>

…

I walked into the school. Hand in hand. Everyone stared at us.

Mostly me.

I marched into Tino's office to see him a little bruised.

He looked up and we saw his face go red.

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE!" He boomed at as.

I gripped TJ's hand tighter and he squeezed back giving me the confidence I needed.  
>"We're here to quit from this job." I said shakily.<p>

"Oh really?" Tino gave me blazing eyes and I began to shake.  
>"Yes."<br>"Get out," He murmured.

I looked at TJ.

"GET OUT!"

I turned to the door when I stopped and let go of TJ's hand.

"You know what Tino, no! I don't work for you anymore so I can do what I want!" I said confidently strolling to his desk.  
>"And another thing, thanks for what you did to me and the rest, no thanks. I don't want to marry you just so I can be your toy! So I quit! Out of this job, out of your house and out of your life. You will never get me back and I will never want you back!"<br>I then turned.

"Oh, I'll be at the house getting my stuff, chow!" I said pulling TJ out of the room. When we opened the door all the kids fell forward obviously ease-dropping. I shrugged and walked over them with TJ.

"TJ," I smiled at him.

"Yeah,"  
>"You know, I've had a hard life. I was thinking of suicide but you make me want to live."<p>

"Spinelli," TJ grinned.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Marry me."  
>He seemed serious. I turned to him and smiled back. "Sure."<br>You may think you'll have to date a while or something like that but, I've known him my whole life and I know everything about him. So my choice, is to marry him and I can tell, it's a happy choice.

…

I shook and shivered. It's been months and a lot has changed.

I finally healed my cuts and bruises and was prettier than ever. TJ and I moved. We both worked in a café. TJ usually behind the till or cooking while I was the waitress.

The white net around my neck was soft and the white dress floated behind as I walked. It was covered in silver sparkles.

TJ started down at me, gob smacked.

I wore a silver cross necklace and a silver butterfly with blue sapphires in it.

Something new (dress), something blue, (butterfly), something old, (butterfly) and something borrowed (cross necklace.)

The necklace belonged to my adopted mom and the butterfly clip from my real mother.

I held the flowers with a white lace net covering my face and over me with my tiara on top. Everyone was shocked and stared.

Gretchen was my bridesmaid with Theresa. Both wearing blue bridesmaid dresses.

I saw Gus in the crowd. He held his baby boy, Jacob. Mikey sang at our wedding and surprisingly to everyone him and Kurst are now married. Vince had a girlfriend, Vallerie who he was purposing soon. He was also the best man. Gretchen had just found out that she was carrying her child from her and her husband.

Chelsea and Simon had got together, Alice and Tino too. Jane was eight months pregnant. Unfortunately for her, her husband died in front but she's handling things well and doesn't want to marry again to replace her lover.

And now, it was TJ and me. I kept taking every step and breathed hard till I reached him.

I held TJ's hand tightly.

"I do." TJ said.

"And you, Ashley?"

I turned to TJ he looked at me frowning if I changed my mind.  
>"I..." Everyone became tense and on edge, sweating and biting their nails.<br>"...do!"  
>TJ began to smile and everyone sighed back into their seats relieved.<p>

TJ grabbed my veil and threw it over making my face noticed.

TJ leaned over and then softly kissed me.  
>I knew, from the moment his lips touched mine, to everyone jumping screaming and laughing, that my life had turned for the best.<p>

_**The End**_

_**Sequel: Once happiness, sadness follows**_

_**the series,**_

_**All Grown Up**_

_**High School Dramas**_

_**You Make Me Want to Live**_


End file.
